i am a creep ZUKO POV!
by firekitty21
Summary: this is weird. but it is ZUTARA plz read and review..it is interestingly...just read it and see 4 urselves


**avatar the last airbender. disclaimer**: i do not** own avatar the last airbender. zutara weekk..manipulative. i think im early one it.**

**im a creep. zuko P.O.V**

**by caitlin.firekitty.**

**"i am the flame that flickers in the dark,**

**i am the the spark that lights up her heart,**

**i am the spirit that you see float by,**

**the feeling of anguish as you die." -firekitty :D**

* * *

when sokka and i returned from boling rock i pushed passed katara as she had tried to hug me"tha-" i stopped her midd sentence and turned to her sharply "i want to be alone right now." i steamed off to my room after coming home from boiling rock. i was tired and i didn't want to look at anyone. i still hadn't found uncle and i was sure he had to be there. he wasnt and now i was confused on whether it was a good idea to join the avatar or not. soem one knocked on my door and stepped in quietly.

i looked at katara and frowned. " i thought i said that i wanted to be alone," i said looking away from her but i looked at her and her seductive body in the reflections of my twin blades. _the thoughts of our first night 'together' flashed back to me and i gasped. the blurry vision of her tan skin covered in a mist of sweat as she climbed ontop of me._ i shook my head. _her body had been so light and she flowed ontop of me like water and we moved to the rthym in our blood as it raged on till it was satisfied. i thought that that moment might never end..._

_When you were here before  
Couldnt look you in the eye  
Youre just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
Youre so fuckin special_

i wiped my face and remembered the time. i had to go. but i have to tell her how i feel. "katara am in love with you." i pulled her to me and kissed her hard.she looked up at me and smiled"i love you too." i put a finger over her mouth and leaned in kissing her again. i wanted her but that would have to wait. i was abotu to tell ehr i was leaving when aang came in. katara jumped up and walked to him. "hi aang!" i said trying to sound enthusiastic. he looked at me with that innocent and unknowing smile then waved. "hi zuko thank you for bringing hakoda back!" he smiled and then turned to katara and tugged on her sleeves. " your dad wants to talk to you." he said pulling her away. i stood infuriated at aangs stupid timing! "GAH!" i yelled fire steaming out form my mouth. i hit the wall then looked at my packed bag. whether i told katara i was leaving or not...i was leaving. i walked into the main room of the temple and looked at them all. they were so happy and i was just...that firebender that joined them because he was failing at capturing them. i didnt belong here. and the more i thought about it the more pissed off i became. i punched a wall and saw that hakoda and katara were watching me carefully. their mouths were moving and katara gave me a worried look. i didn't care if it hurt when i hit the wall. all i wanted to do was grab katara and tell her how i felt but no matter how many times i tried i was always interupted. i just wanted her to know that my intensions were pure and that i aimed to come back to her...to help the avatar defeat my father. but i want her to notice that im not there. and i want her to miss me when im gone...she means so muc hto me and i wonder if she feels the same.. it is like a test to see her indurence. can she wait for me?

_But Im a creep, Im a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I dont belong here._

I dont care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When Im not around  
Youre so fuckin special  
I wish I was special,so very special..

later that night she knocked on my door and opened it quietly looking at me with my blue spirit disguise. i looked back at her and she walked towards me clutching me in her arms.. " you promised you wouldn't leave me."she said crying. "i have to find uncle." i said turning from her and pulling the mask over my eyes. she kissed me and held onto me tightly. "just let me go..i will come back to you.." i started to walk away and whispered back at her "i love you, katara."

_But Im a creep, Im a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I dont belong here._

i looked back and saw her whisper. " no you dont." her eyes filled with tears. she turned and ran from me.

_Shes running out again,  
Shes running out  
Shes run run run running out..._

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
Youre so fuckin special  
I wish I was special...

i walked till dawn and then took soemones small canoe that was pearched at the shore. i think it was hakoda's boat. "he wont mind." i said aloud as i started to row in the direction i had just come from...

_review it now! it is gay i know. sorry i was bored...this even confused me..._


End file.
